Dream World
by MackenzieBTRfan1
Summary: My name is Shayla. I was found at the end of the hallway when i was two. I grew up in the hallway. I never knew my past. Alyssa was my only friend. At 16, everything starts to change. *The summary is more confusing than the book* *DEDICATED TO MY BESTIE HANA!*


**Dedicated to and starring my best friend Hana! I do not own Big Time Rush. Like I've said before, if i _did_ own Big Time Rush, I would be on the show and Kendall would be married to me. Don't judge me. I dream big. This story is also on wattpad. My account is SMackenzie1 **

* * *

My name is Shayla Madison H. I don't know what the H stands for, so until I find out, my last name is H.

When I was 2 years old, a girl named Alyssa found me at the end of the hallway. The hallway is where I live. It's just this big long hallway that has 99 lockers in it. Every locker is something different. There's a pool in one locker, a school in another… My favorite is the locker that leads to an old house. It's a wooden house and all the paint is chipping. Go up two flights of stairs, turn left, and the 4th door to the right is a room that Alyssa and I like to go to hang out. Alyssa doesn't age. She's been 19 years old since before she found me. She taught me everything. She taught me how to talk, how to walk, how to read, write, sing, swim, dance, etc. I don't remember a thing from before Alyssa found me. All 17 years I've been here, my past has just been a mystery. Alyssa says I'm a genius. Ever since I was 7 years old, I've known how to do almost anything. I could even do math with integers!

When I was 16, four boys my age just randomly appeared at the end of the hallway, in the exact same spot Alyssa found me. I have no idea how they got here. I don't even know how I got here! I learned that their names were Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos and that they were in a band called Big Time Rush. I gave them a tour around Dream World as I call it. Alyssa used her magic and made one of the empty lockers into a bedroom for them. Kendall and I became REALLY close friends and Logan and Carlos were like big brothers to me. James, was just my friend. The boys, Alyssa, and I were always hanging at the house. The guys thought that the place was creepy but cool and we hung out a lot. Sometimes we would have a sleepover party in there. We would hang out at the bowling alley locker, or in the beach locker, or even at the ice cream shop locker.

When I was 17, the wall at the end of the hallway lifted up and a girl walked in. She had brown hair and her bangs were swept to the side… Her name was Hana. When I asked how she got there, she said she fell asleep, walked through the forest, and she entered the code on the gate and then just walked in. I asked how she knew the code and she said that she didn't, she had just guessed a few times and finally got it right. Hana and I became best friends. She met the boys and went crazy. Later on, I asked her how she knew them and she said that Big Time Rush was her favorite band and she was heartbroken when she heard that their tour bus had crashed and that they had been in a coma for almost a year. Every morning, Hana would faint and disappear, and every evening she would comeback in through the wall.

The seven of us were best friends. Alyssa gave both me and Hana magical powers, and the boys would sing to us the songs they could somewhat remember. They couldn't remember all of the songs, nor could they remember some of the parts in the songs they could remember. Hana brought her Big Time Rush CD's and her laptop one time and we stayed up all night listening to their songs and watching their music videos. Every time Hana came from then on, she brought her laptop so the boys could practice their songs so they could remember them. Pretty soon, Big Time Rush remembered every single word of every single one of their songs and they even knew all the dance moves.

A few weeks before my birthday, Kendall and I hung out together all day. Logan and Alyssa were boyfriend and girlfriend so they were on a date, and James and Hana were trying to find Carlos a girlfriend out of the very few other girls that lived in Dream World, so Kendall and I were alone. During the time we hung out together, I realised that I had a really big crush on him. And when the day was over, I felt even closer to him than I was before. We went to the kitchen locker and I took a knife out of a drawer. I took both of our left hands and cut a line across our palms. We then put our hands together. It was a sign of how close we were. And from then on, I wished we could be more than friends.

On my 18th birthday, I made a wish that Hana, Alyssa and I could do a concert with the guys. And we did. We did a duet of Count on you and when the boys sang the song Music Sounds Better with you, we did all the girl dance moves. I was partnered with Kendall, Alyssa was with Logan, James and Hana were together, and Carlos was with his new girlfriend Natalie. After that, the guys sang Invisible, Cover Girl, You're not alone and love me love me. Alyssa, Hana, and I got to sing a song afterwards. We sang Change your life by Little Mix. We also got to sing solo songs. I sang DNA by Little Mix, Hana sang Family Portrait by P!NK, and Alyssa sang Wish You Were Here by Avril Lavigne. I know why she sang it. She sang that song because she missed her brother Nathan who was really nice. He was only two years older than her. I remember when I was four; Alyssa and Nathan would play with me. We did that for a year until Nathan fell through the floor boards in the house in one of the rooms we never go into. He died that day. Logan, Carlos, and James came and said that we were really good singers. Kendall said that to Hana and Alyssa and then just walked away, saying nothing to me. It totally ruined my birthday.

The next few months were really bad for me. Kendall had been avoiding me and ignoring me. I ended up locking myself up in my dream room and not coming out at all. I would cry. Everyone would come in to try and cheer me up and get me out of the room but it never worked. One day, while I was crying, Kendall walked in and sat on my bed. It really surprised me. He had avoided me for five months and he was coming to see me? He told me that he had been really stupid and that he felt really bad for ignoring and avoiding me. It turned out, at the concert; he had gotten a huge crush on me but didn't want me to know, so he just ignored me so it wouldn't slip. I kissed him. We became boyfriend and girlfriend.

Hell broke out. I was sleeping one night when all of a sudden the room started getting warmer. I woke up to see that my dream room was on fire. The fire was near the door so I was literally trapped. I remember passing out from all the smoke. The next thing I knew, I woke up in the hallway, down by where the house was. I was on the total opposite side of the hallway from my dream room. Alyssa told me that Kendall had run in to save me. He was just barely alive now. We were both covered in burns but Alyssa had no time to heal us. James and Logan picked up Kendall and Carlos carried me. The fire from my room was spreading fast. Almost the whole entire hallway was on fire. Hana, Carlos, James, and Logan followed Alyssa who was running towards the empty spot on the wall beside the 99th locker. A wave of her hand, her hand started glowing and then a secret door opened. We all went inside and Alyssa sealed the door. This room wouldn't be set on fire. We were in an empty room. Alyssa flashed a white carpet on the ground and turned the walls navy blue. She flashed a large bed in the corner and Kendall and I were put down there. It took her an hour to heal us with her powers. Only when we were fully healed was it that Kendall woke up. Carlos tried to get out of the room so he could save Natalie, but Alyssa stopped him. Then she explained to us all that Natalie had been the one to start the fire in the first place. She had been using Carlos to get close to us so she could kill me and get Kendall to herself. Carlos had really loved her, he was heartbroken.

We were in that small room for a month. Hana was the only one able to get in and out. Alyssa had been working on a new world for us to live in, but two things happened and the second one caused the building to be stopped. The first thing, Hana brought her laptop again one day to our… room. She had been trying to figure out some things about me like… who I really was. When I told her about my name, and how I didn't know the rest of my last name or my past, she started to get really interested in finding out. For weeks, she didn't show up. We didn't see her at all. Until she came back with the biggest smile on her face that I'd ever seen and two tabs open on her laptop. She plugged in her laptop to the TV and turned it on so everyone could see and then explained everything. The first tab was a whole page about the miraculous survivor who has been in a coma for 17 years after being brutally abused for days on end. When they found her, she was dead, but somehow, she started breathing again. She had been in a coma. She minimised the screen before explaining anything else. She asked the boys a question she already knew the answer to. The boys had all forgotten their birthdays when they went into a coma. The boys all shook their heads to the question asking if they remembered their birthdays yet. When we had asked them at first, they told us not to tell them when their birthdays were. Hana told them though.  
"Kendall, you were born on November 2nd, James, you were born on July 16th, Carlos, you were born August 15th…" I remember her trailing of and staring at Logan before finishing her sentence.  
"Logan, you were born on September 14th." Everyone except him gasped at that. He asked what everyone had gasped about, and I told him that it was my birthday too. Then everyone started questioning Hana what that had to do with my past. She went back to her laptop and pulled up the second tab. It was Logan's family tree. And right beside Logan's name, was mine. My name is Shayla Madison Henderson. Shayla Madison Henderson. Shayla Madison Henderson. That kept on running through my head. I was shocked. I stared at the page for about 5 minutes then looked towards Logan, who was looking back at me. I had a twin brother. Logan was my twin brother.

The second thing happened the next day. We were just sitting around when the room seemed to shake a bit. Hana disappeared. The boys and I started to feel really, really, really tiered. Alyssa just sat there and started silently crying while saying "It's time". The boys and I started yelling at her asking her, "TIME FOR WHAT?!". She gave us all hugs and gave Logan a kiss before saying goodbye to us and slowly fading away. Everything in the room disappeared. The walls were back to that dull gray and the floor was all cement. For a second, it looked like all of us were starting to fade, then it went back to normal. I realised then what was happening. We were waking up. I ran into Kendall's arms and started crying. I didn't want to disappear. I wanted to stay in this world. Dream world. I wanted to stay with my boyfriend, my twin brother, and my best friends. I would probably never see them again. I wouldn't see Hana again. I wouldn't see Alyssa again. Everybody huddled up in the middle of the room. It was a five way group hug. I was sobbing. "Never forget." I told them. "Never forget." And everything blacked out.

Bright light. That's all a saw. Bright light. I thought I was dying. I opened my eyes. They adjusted to the light. I was in a hospital room. How I knew that? Don't ask me. I just knew. I girl with short, light blonde hair walked in. I guess she was the nurse. She didn't seem to notice that I was awake and sitting up until I cheerfully said "Hiya!". She screamed and ran out. A man wearing a white lab coat walked in and smiled. "17 years. You're awake after 17 years." Apparently, it was a really big deal. Every person that walked into the room called me a miracle. One day, my doctor asked me if I wanted to meet the four patients who had woken up at the exact same as me. I said yes and one by one, all four were wheeled into the room. Sitting in front of me, was the four boys I had come to know over 3 years. We cried. Happy tears. A gave Logan and Kendall really big hugs and then kissed Kendall. Thanks to Hana, Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos all knew every single little detail about their past. Thanks to the internet, I found out that on my 1st birthday, I was kidnapped by Logan and I's Uncle, who beat me for no reason. The last time, he whipped me with his belt until I passed out then cut all over my arms and legs and stomach before slapping me over and over and kicking me in the ribs. I died, came back to life, and went comatose for 17 years. There was no sign of me ever getting beaten like that on my body. I looked like a normal 19 year old girl. Everyone was really surprised about how I knew more than an average human did when I had been in a coma for nearly all my life. I was a miracle, and I kept on getting told that.

It was a normal day where the boys and I were in my room hanging out. I had just met mine and Logan's mom hours ago but she left minutes ago because she had work. It was sad to know she cared more about work than her own children. I also met Kendall's parents and brothers and James' parents and Carlos' parents . But what I loved the most of that day was that a girl walked into our room. Hana. When she had disappeared, she was locked out of dream world for hours. When she was finally let back in, she asked Alyssa what happened. Alyssa told her that we had woken up and then Hana left in a flash to find out which hospitals we were at. She was so happy to see we were all in the same place so she bought a plane ticket and flew herself out to see us. She got in by saying that she was mine and Logan's cousin. Figures. She told us about everything that had happened on the way here. She told us that we will still be able to go to dream world. We'd just have to get used to getting there like she did. The first time, we all went at the same time. Alyssa cried. She cried, and cried, and cried. Happy tears. She wanted to make herself real. She wanted to live in the real, world not dream world. So she did. Technically, it was impossible but when you have 3 super powerful people with magical powers, nothing is impossible. She was allowed to live. Live out of the only place she had ever known. Seven best friends were together again.

Big Time Rush started working again. They wrote more songs went on more tours, guest starred on shows. Alyssa, Hana and I became a band too. The guys suggested we name our band Miracle, so that's what we were called. We never agreed to do go anywhere if BTR couldn't come along. We did interviews together, photo shoots together and they never went on tour without us. We were the opening act at every single one of their shows and vice versa. Everyone knew our story. We were considered heroes… I don't know how but we were. We were best friends. James and Hana were dating, Logan and Alyssa were dating, Kendall and I were dating… Carlos even got his own girlfriend. Her name is Tiffany. Everything worked out for us. We all lived a happily ever after… In other words everything was awesome for the rest of our lives but I like we all lived happily ever after better.

THE END!


End file.
